


Letters

by Agent_Burkhart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Burkhart/pseuds/Agent_Burkhart
Summary: So I'm gonna write letters to myself in this but keep my name out of it so people can read them.This will have mentions of depression, grief, and much more.





	1. A letter from Anthony Stark

Hey,

I heard you were going through tough times last year, with a family death and all that, and now your wondering whose writing this to you, Tony Stark. Hi. This might be a one time thing with these letters. But i know what your going through the remnant sadness, pain, and heart break. I went through the same when my mother died and it's gonna be better, just don't go on a spree to kill someone if it gets harder.

Hope you rememer,

Tony Stark


	2. Letter from Steven Rogers

Hey,

Tony told me to try this out, and I finally got around to doing this. How have you been? I heard what happened. It'll get better no matter what. I rememer when Buck fell off the train and took my pain out on trying to end WWII. I just don't want you starting a war and then trying to end it to stop your pain.

It doesnt matter how much was lost, its about the pain. Please dont do anything rash, please. Think of happy times with them and if its the happy times with them that forces you to be hurt, and feel the pain, watch a movie to get your mind off of it, i have several in mind that I havent watched yet.

Theres Homeward bound: The incredible journey, The second Homeward bound, M*A*S*H, and more.

Hoping that it gets better,

Steve Rogers


	3. Letter from Daisy Johnston

Hi,

My names Daisy, and hey being an SHIELD Agent is hard and busy so im sorry for getting around to this now. I heard that something happened and i want to know how your doing. Oh great, Phil's yelling for me. See ya later


	4. Letter from Agent_Burkhart

Hey guys,

Its Caitlyn, and I thought of doing a letter of my own. I guess your getting fed up with all of them being concerned about you so i'll give it straight. I care about you and I want you to know that everything will be okay, in time.

See ya later,

Caitlyn Burkhart and her team


	5. A letter from Thor Odinson

Dear whomever is reading this,

This is Prince Thor of Asgard. I have heard of the unfortunate events and wish to help, Brother Steve recommended this, so thank him for this. My brother, Loki, has also heard of your misfortune and also wishes to help. I understand if this is a bad time of receiving this letter, i apologize. Loki has also asked me to send his letter aswell so it is in the envelope as well.

Prince Thor of Asgard

 

 

Dear whomever is reading this,

The oaf said he'd put this in the envelope too so i hope you get this. I hope you are better than what I have heard. I recommend a few books, Shakespeare, Erin Hunter, The Incredible Journey. They are wonderful books on Midguard, i had a chance to look at them.

Loki, rightful ruler of Asgard and Midguard


	6. Letter from [Unknown]

Hey,

This is Natasha Romanoff and I hope the pain eases, wipe your eyes and glasses if you wear them. Clint's gonna write his letter soon so be ready for a whole lot of references. Get yourself a pet, maybe a kitten or a puppy to help. I know Tony, Steve, and Thor wrote theirs already. Go take the anger out on a punching bag. It'll help too. 

I regret a few of my decisions and i bet you do too, but we all have red in our ledgers and we can wipe it out no matter what. Buck wanted to write you a letter before he went into cyrogenics but uh that didnt happen but he wanted to send it so I'll send it next. I know a little girl that waited in a garden, waiting for someone and it wasnt until years later they saw them again. Her name was one from a fairy tail. Or as some called her, the girl who waited. I know another girl who lived several lives to protect a man, he called her his impossible girl.

Sorry for all the references, thats Clints job. But I'll write you later.


	7. An unfinished letter from James "Bucky" Buchannan Barnes

Hello, 

The names James but call me Bucky, I hope your doing well... I'm not, only writing with one arm sucks....


	8. Letter from Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new letter has been recieved

Heyoh,

This is Clint, whats up? Do you have any pets? How many? Do you mind if I call you Sassy? What's your real name, Sassy? Sorry for all the questions, I just want to know something about you.

How've you been? My kids wanted to give you something but um.. It cant fit in the envelope. Sorry, Laura wanted to send you a peice of cake but uh.. Ya know it'd mold. Cooper wants a picture of ya. Wanda's gonna send a letter next. 

You know, writing letters are actually fun to write. You should get a puppy. Name it Lucky, make sure its a golden retriever. Thats what the kids wanted to give you. 

Hi! This is Cooper, Auntie Nat wanted to have me write something just in case Dad didn't write alot but it seems as if he did. Lila says your pretty from what we've seen. I think the same. 

Sorry, this is Clint again, i had to put Lila in a bath and Cooper took his chance.

Hi, this is Laura, I just want to know how you are doing. Clint's drying Lila off and helping Cooper get in a shower. 

So long,

The Bartons

P.S. Your awesome and beautiful and smart and so kind


	9. A letter from Wanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new letter has been received

Hello,

This is Wanda, I finally had time to write to you. Sorry that it took so long, i had to watch a movie with Steve and such. I just want to let you know its gonna be okay.


	10. A letter from Colonel James Rhodes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter has been received

Hello,

This is Colonel James Rhodes, pretty sure you've heard of me. I'm..was War Machine. I'm actually using a computer to write this so it can be grammar great. Unlike everyone else. Who was the last person to write a letter to you? I forget.

Tony's actually gonna write another letter and I think Bruce is gonna write one and thats it for the people I know. Did you hear what happened to that one doctor? His name was... Strange yeah! Stephen Strange! He declined me as his patient the night of the wreck he was in.

I don't blame him, really, I'm a lost cause, I'm never gonna walk correctly again without help. Tony's work on the legs help at least. Thanks man for helping me. Seriously.

Write you Later,  
Colonel James Rhodes


	11. A letter from Anthony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter has been received

Hows it goin?

I know worst way to start a letter, but it's what I'm mostly concerned about, I mean aside from Rhodey your the only person I have left that i can truly lean on and talk to.

Later,  
Tony


	12. A letter from Stephen Strange

Hello,

This is really the cloak of leviation writing. I'm too busy to write it myself with new people to train and the shakiness in my hands from nerve damage would make that difficult to write, but Agent Burkhart actually has time to type so she's doing that while listening to a ten hours long song. She's ruining her hearing and eyesight without wearing her glasses. 

[Stephen what the hell your worse than Wade!?]

Sorry, Cait, I had too,who is Wade?

[Stephen no!]

Okay, she's definitely PMSing but shes gonna be okay, I used to be a neurosurgeon myself.

Write you later,

Stephen Strange


	13. A letter from Wade Wilson

[Whole thing is censored]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later,

Deadpook


	14. A letter from Robert Bruce Banner and Agent_Burkhart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new letter has been received

Hello, This is Doctor Banner and Agent Burkhart. We are writing a joint letter so it'll be longer. I really hope it is. Tony was the last one to right a letter to you right? I hope so. A lot of things have changed, especially with school ending soon and our favorite Agent Burkhart, being hurt. I'll let it slip, her first name is Caitlyn. We've tried helping her through the pain but it didn't help until she finally stood up through it and got relief from it! Damn it, Bruce! Well guess what!? I am an Overwatch player! I love it! I have four mains, can you guess who they are?! They are Mercy, Widowmaker, Tracer, and Sombra! Mercy is a support, Widowmaker is a sniper, Tracer and Sombra are offensive. Go to my Wattpad, its claraoswald23765 so you can see my Overwatch book! As you can see, she has emerged from another beautiful cocoon. She's more energetic, working hard on her shooting, working hard on calling this Overwatch character a chair. She has changed but we love it! Bruce! Its the Swedish guy who I call a chair, and dont forget about Doctor Ziegler! She can fliffity fluffin' freakin' FLY! Its amazing. Theres Commander Morrison who is a supersoldier like Steve and Bucky! Theres a frickin' space Scientist, who is a gorilla! There Lúcio who frickin shoots sound as a weapon! Widowmaker is blue from her heart being slowed down and her husband was killed! Theres Farreah who.... Can fly? Her mother lost an eye due to Widowmaker! Theres Ana, Farreah's mother, can shoot a healing bullet! Theres Hanzo- Alright Caitlyn, calm down. You can tell them about Hanzo later. Goodbye, Robert Bruce Banner and Caitlyn Burkhart


	15. A letter from James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes

You know, it's hard being known as Bucky or James when you don't even know yourself. But I have help, more than Steve or Sam, I have Caitlyn. She doesn't even know herself either, we only have scraps and we connect over that. Caitlyn, such a doll, she cares so much and she knows what I've been through and I know how much she has. She's lost so much, her grandmother, she changes with every huge impact, shes an ever-changing butterfly.

She hates it when I call her a butterfly or doll, but when you don't know yourself, and the only things you have are the clothes on your back you go for the only thing you know, the things you remember, and what I remember is obviously Steve but the gals I had, I even had Steve draw one of them so I could show Caitlyn who she was and Caitlyn walked away, ice cold and only one who could break her put of that is Tony but with the...recent...events, I had to take up the plate. It worked. 

Well goodbye,

Buck


	16. A letter from Caitlyn Burkhart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter has been received.

HEY!

Not a good start to this letter, sorry. I know its been awhile since one of us wrote you a letter but I needed a break and write more. I hope you're okay. I'm working on an Aphmau book that I'll let you get a sneak glimpse of the new chapter.

_A small paper falls out of the envelope_

 

Caitlyn’s eyes slowly opened, grumbling softly as someone shook her softly. “Caitlyn, you need to wake up.”

 

Blaze smiled at her, showing his sharp canines. Caitlyn slowly sat up, seeing the room tinted softly by black. “How long was I out?”

 

Blaze thought for a moment. “A few hours at least. Garroth was asking about you.”

 

Caitlyn smiled as she got up, walking out of the room, smelling for Garroth.

Garroth smiled, looking at her after hearing her. “Eggs and chocolate?”

 

Caitlyn stilled, letting out a soft sniffle, a line from Ein going through her head.

 

Caitlyn started inching out of the room, tears starting to soak the bandana. Zane sighed, putting his hand on Caitlyn’s shoulder, walking into the room. “Garroth, you oaf, she can't have chocolate.”

 

Blaze hurried in. “She’ll take the eggs.”

_WAAAAAA_

I know, that's huge huh. I want the new chapter to be good and I want your opinion on it! Send me a letter back if you can on the info. I was wondering, do you like Aphmau? She's a huge Minecraft Roleplay Youtuber, I wanna be like her one day, ya know.

See Ya Later,

Caitlyn Burkhart


End file.
